


虚空之主

by nobodycareswhouare



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, Tentacle Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodycareswhouare/pseuds/nobodycareswhouare
Summary: 玛尔扎哈帮助卡萨丁成为新的虚空之神的故事





	虚空之主

**Author's Note:**

> 是雷，涉及触手sex，和人外属性  
> 玛尔扎哈有严重的自毁倾向  
> 可能会掉san值，请谨慎观看

卡玛-虚空之主

“嗨。”  
玛尔扎哈看着眼前被紫色的虚空能量限制，吊在半空中的人类。  
或许他已经不再能被称之为人类了。人类是何等脆弱又低等的生物。这种已经成为下一个进化链末端的存在，在这里被吊上个几分钟就会被虚空能量入侵，消化，分解。他们的精神力和灵魂都像食物一样，被尚未生出形体的虚空造物吃的一干二净，最后存在于这个世界上的痕迹只剩下一具干瘪的空壳。  
但眼前这个男人，可能稍微有那么一点不一样。  
他是玛尔扎哈花费了很大力气才抓住的一只老鼠——尽管他称自己为复仇者，但是倚仗虚空之力才能在这片被污染的土壤上匍匐前行的前人类，说到底不过是一个妄自菲薄的小偷。他除了在之前凭借能博得玛尔扎哈怜悯的勇气试图强行突入埋在地疝里的封印时，给虚空其中一个入口造成了不小的麻烦之外，本来没什么值得让玛尔扎哈特别留心他的地方。  
这个勇敢的挑战者现在自己就被现阶段的虚空生物当成限制它们未来同胞入侵的锁，正好被挂在他试图摧毁的地方。  
任何未来想要进入这片土地的虚空物都必须先经过这道由他的身体铸成的狭窄通道。这也是为什么普通人根本无法承受这些虚空能量的原因。这些异星物种贪婪成性，它们永远都饥肠辘辘，渴望吞噬一切它们目光所及的事物。如果摆在这些虚空物面前的，只有是那么可怜的一小块儿蜜糖，顷刻之间，这份微不足道的营养物就会被消化殆尽。  
就这层来讲，卡萨丁确实是有过人之处。恐怕是因为他曾经被虚空触碰过，半个身子已经是虚空造物。虚空能量对普通人类身体的改造是难以用狭隘的想象力去设想的。即使符文大陆上的虚空物多不胜数，它们之中依然不存在完全相同的个体，这便是虚空造物主伟大彰显的其中一处。  
能够同化虚空力量，并将其为己用的生物并不多。这是一场生存的博弈，而宿主在先天上便毫无优势。无论是主动寻求虚空，还是被迫拉入深渊，对于这些可怜的载体而言，失败即是死亡。就算成功压制了虚空，虚空也不会消亡，只会蛰伏在那些自以为是的成功者体内，静静等待一转攻势的时刻到来。  
如果卡萨丁选择成为一个能稍微掌控和卖弄虚空把戏的人类，好好地苟活在这个逐渐被虚空侵蚀的世界，随便找个什么地方当跳梁小丑，或许他的人生会结束得更加安稳些。  
玛尔扎哈有些唏嘘。被虚空选择的人本来就是万里挑一的幸运儿，如果不愿意服从，至少不要试图螳臂挡车。更何况虚空里确实有螳螂形状的生物——换句话说，没有什么现界的存在物会愚蠢到反抗虚空之潮。  
“卡萨丁。”  
玛尔扎哈走到这名可怜的人柱力面前。他惊奇于自己竟然还能够记得这个沙漠流浪汉的名字。在他面前自报家门的人太多了，他没有空一个个的为这些人撰写悼文，指名道姓的批评他们的自不量力。  
也许是因为他是第一个能够站在玛尔扎哈面前，揪起他的围巾质问他到底做了些什么的“人”。他咆哮着，身为一个父亲，身为一个泽瑞玛的村民，身为一个在符文大陆上生存的“旧人类”。他的脸上缠绕着来自虚空的造物，因为愤怒而扭曲的面庞让他自己看上去就是一个十足的怪物。  
他不再是人类，却固执的拥有一颗人类的心。这是玛尔扎哈无法理解的。  
卡斯-塞-阿-迪恩。  
玛尔扎哈知道这是一句俚语。  
他讪笑着回答被冥府之握扼住咽喉的卡萨丁，“沙漠谁都不会记得。”  
等到所以有的黄沙沉淀成紫色的晶岩，甚至不会有人记得这片大陆的存在。就像此时被蜂拥而上的虚空虫淹没的卡萨丁。名为卡斯-塞-阿-迪恩的存在在他本人选择踏入这个地洞的那一刻就消失在了这个世界上。  
玛尔扎哈忽然心血来潮的想要确认一下这个半虚空化的人类是否在此时还存有一息呼吸。  
这个倒霉的世界很快就要迎来终结。恕瑞玛如今已是空城，而黄沙底下的坚厚基石早已成为了千疮百孔的虫洞聚集地。千年之前溃决的皇朝还未迎来重新辉煌的一天，就提前被虚空吞噬。建造在虚空之上的沙之城堡，如今马上就要在暗紫色的旋风狂啸之下再一次坍塌。  
现在已经没有什么还需要他做的了，无论是边缘村庄还是游牧民族，可供他取乐的地方都已经被现世虚空的领导者所征占。作为之前辛勤劳动的奖励，玛尔扎哈被分配了这么一个监管者一类的轻松职务。他只需要看守着现阶段虚空神的劳动成果，避免它的同袍从松动的封印里跑出来鸠占鹊巢就可以了。  
一个信徒死去，就换下一个。直到这个洞穴堆满了尸体，他再考虑召唤一些低级的虫子把这里打扫干净，重复几次之后，这个世界便会切实的完蛋。  
卡萨丁真的坚持了很久。  
玛尔扎哈坐在他面前尸山上沉思着。他的手不安分的往对方已经生满虚空触手的脸上探去，在触碰到那不属于普通人类的部分时，卡萨丁犹如被启动的机器一般，睁开了已经虚空化的金色眼睛。  
“放开我，”他说，“现在还不算太晚。”  
“很遗憾，我没有这个权限。如果你离开了你的‘职位’，现世界的虚空会有大麻烦。”玛尔扎哈耸了耸肩膀。  
“懦夫，刽子手，背叛者。”卡萨丁咒骂着他，“你不知道你在替谁卖命。你会毁了整个符文大陆。”  
“你是第一个，在挂了这么久还有精神和我聊天的人。要我说，你也听到虚空的召唤，本该是和我共事的好伙计。但你在接受了神的恩赐之后却夹着尾巴逃跑了。”玛尔扎哈摊开手，露出了一个无奈的表情，“如今你又风尘仆仆的回来这里，妄想要将我们的神踢下神坛。为此你甚至残害了已经属于你身体一部分的虚空的同胞……这么说来，你难道不是比我更像懦夫，刽子手和背叛者吗？”  
卡萨丁呿了一口。狡猾的先知。不论玛尔扎哈的脑子是否已经腐烂得发出食尸鬼的臭味，他的舌头仍然鲜活的像一条活蹦乱跳的鱼。  
他身上有着死亡的气息。但这种来自异端的不详又和虚空之神恩赐于他的新生能量完美的融合在一起。虚空与人类在他身上是以另一种形式结合：虚空能量对玛尔扎哈来说，并不像卡萨丁那样像是强行相契的部件，反而像一直藏在他扭曲的灵魂里的怪物，在接受到必要的诱因之后破土而出，在愚昧无知的信徒们的鲜血浇灌下茁长成长。  
玛尔扎哈可比那些简单能够手刃的虚空害虫难缠多了。更令卡萨丁恐惧的是，即使他的心他的脑子他的每一块血肉都已经被虚空同化，玛尔扎哈还保留着人类的外形——这能够引起他在这个被异星能量清洗大陆的非常时期的残存的，对“同类”的共理心和同情心。他还抱有对方身体的某一个部分尚且为人的那种不切实际的妄想。只要眼前的这个先知还有一丝一毫的良知，他或许可以试着在他们俩都成功离开这个鬼地方之后，给对方一个赎罪的机会。  
“你必须放了我。”卡萨丁重复了一次。他的意识已经开始溃散。艾欧尼亚疗魂者的祝福并不能长时间的帮他抵御虚空能量永无止境的入侵。它们在他的脑袋里横冲直撞，一下一下的撞击着他已经生出了暗凝铠甲的脑门。  
玛尔扎哈笑了。  
这贫乏枯燥的言语他听了成千上万次。在卡萨丁之前，没有人能够说服他。那些他屁股底下的尸体们的谩骂诅咒，阿谀奉承，最后都被同化成虚空的低语。  
“我不能违抗神的意志。”  
卡萨丁被高高吊起的手撺成了一个拳头。他的呼吸变得急促，被虚空能量渲染成青色的胸膛随之剧烈的起伏。  
“玛尔扎哈。你不知道你的’神’到底是什么。”  
卡萨丁抬起头，怒视着来自虚空的先知。他在他深邃的蓝色眼睛里看不到希望。那两个发光体就像精致的无机玻璃珠，即使闪耀着光芒，也并非是救赎的圣光。  
“卡萨丁，如果我知道我的‘父亲‘是什么，那它便不再是我的’父亲’。”玛尔扎哈用低沉的声音喃喃自语道，“我不能破坏规则。”  
玛尔扎哈的手指从卡萨丁满目疮痍的脸上下滑，直到指尖碰到对方心脏所在的位置。  
“你这里难受吗？痛苦吗？想要快一点结束这场折磨吗？”在感受到卡萨丁的心脏依然强劲有力的在他的胸腔下搏动时，玛尔扎哈忽然高兴的像一个孩子一样，发出一连串幼稚的疑问。  
玛尔扎哈对卡萨丁顽强的生命力肃然起敬——即使他下一秒可能就会选择残忍的终结掉这个既不是人类又不是虚空生物的异种悲惨的一生。他五只手指做出勾爪的形状，紧紧的按在卡萨丁的左胸上。如果他没有带着厚重的手套，也许此时卡萨丁已经看见玛尔扎哈的指甲陷进他皮肤里拉扯出血肉的模样。  
“啊，要是我也能够通过进食获得进化，我一定会选择将你吃掉。你的肉体，你的精神，都是我的东西……”玛尔扎哈的脸上荡漾着异样的红潮，他的声音开始变得兴奋了起来，因为尖锐而变得刺耳的笑声回荡在空旷的地底世界，坚硬的石块犹如棱镜般反射着这些令卡萨丁的耳膜感到痛苦的噪音。“这样你也解脱了。对所有人都是一件高兴的事，你说对吗？卡萨丁。”  
卡萨丁沉默着。兴许是不想再和疯子搭话，又或者是他已经没有再次开口的余力。但即使如此，他依然高昂着他的头颅。玛尔扎哈看见他金色的瞳孔正在逐渐溃散，暗紫色的虚空能量正在侵蚀他的巩膜，留下太阳斑点一般的残影。  
玛尔扎哈清楚的知道，卡萨丁终归无法以不存粹的凡人之躯抵挡虚空的入侵。他的意志再倔强，灵魂再坚定，他的肉体都已经病入膏肓，很快就要在他魂飞破灭之前就率先变得支离破碎。就和曾经预见的一样。  
有关这个半虚空造物的生死选择权正由玛尔扎哈掌握着。这并不意外，因为玛尔扎哈一直是占据主动方的人。他是迷途羔羊的牧人，将活人带进畜栏，送给虚灵生物以供他们大快朵颐。  
现在玛尔扎哈的使命已经迎来终结。畜栏已经破损，虚空造物不再需要一个相当于备用粮食一样的饲养员。它们在蚕食完整个世界之后才会回头找他，这大概是虚空神赐予他最后的仁慈。  
卡萨丁是他最后一个带进废圈的“人类”。栅栏里的怪物早就倾巢而出。在下一波虚空入侵之前，他是空荡荡的羊圈里唯一的一头黑羊。  
身为一位享有盛名的先知，玛尔扎哈知道卡萨丁的命运将会是如何的。在获得了虚空能量的如今，他自己的未来上面的那层面纱也能被轻易掀开：一切都逃不开新生与灭亡的轮回。就算末日将临，世界的毁灭和个体的消亡并没有什么必然的联系。在玛尔扎哈看来，那些死在末日之前的人，恐怕比死在末日降临之后的人更加幸福。  
既然如此，他又何苦为难一个还要试图做无谓挣扎，让自己的死亡变得更加痛苦的可怜人。  
玛尔扎哈觉得他终于找到了自己想要的东西。他在知道毁灭是必然结局之后，第一次的产生了想要旁观毁灭的过程的兴趣。  
既然他无法带给卡萨丁毁灭，那么就让他自己去寻找符合他那虚幻理想的结局。  
“我给你一个机会。”玛尔扎哈终于停下了他对卡萨丁无意义的言语折磨。他将虚空的枷锁转移到了自己的身上，暂时代替了卡萨丁成为了虚空的守门人。  
虚空物如决堤的蚁群般迅速的爬进了玛尔扎哈的脑子。在强行转移了虚空封印之后，过量的能量输入甚至直接冲散了他的意识、凶煞的幻象犹如高速旋转的行星在玛尔扎哈的眼睛里回旋，留下一道又一道暗紫色的星轨，逐渐的掩盖了他的视线，让他无法好整以暇的欣赏接下来发生的事情。  
他听不清卡萨丁是否有和他道谢。不过他也不缺这一声虚情假意的问候。  
玛尔扎哈坚信他不过是为一只瘸腿的羔羊打开了笼牢。与其让卡萨丁成为那些新生虚空生物脆弱的纤维体破壳而出的对象，不如让他亲自感受某种存在在他面前降临神迹所带来的震撼。  
“深渊在等着你。”  
这是玛尔扎哈意识清醒时，留给卡萨丁的最后一句话。

一颗水滴落在他挺立的鼻尖上。玛尔扎哈缓慢的睁开了他的眼睛。  
在他逐渐清明的视线范围内坐着一个“人”。他背后犹如漆黑的皇座一般的装饰品是由虚空生物的残骸堆砌而成的，其中包括空洞的眼球，被斩断的触手，和破碎的暗凝铠甲。  
玛尔扎哈下意识的猜测坐在那个诡异的椅子上的是卡萨丁，卡斯-塞-阿-迪恩，那个向沙漠提出质疑的，曾经的人类。  
玛尔扎哈之所以认为这是一个猜测，是因为只要接触过虚空，那个“人”的本质就已经发生了改变。不论是强者还是弱者，为了适应这股异生能量，所有的东西都会被迫进化。眼前的卡萨丁，如果他确实还是“卡萨丁”，应该是发生了二次甚至多次的进化。他身上的触手的颜色变得比以前更加漆黑，原本肋骨所在的位置已经被虚空化的铠甲所完全取代。那是从他皮肤下面长出来的外骨骼，隐秘的末端连着仅存的肌肉。这是他全身上下为数不多的，能够被称作是柔软的地方。  
卡萨丁的右手上还缠绕着紫黑色的虚影。冥界之刃若隐若现的藏在光与影的间隙之中。玛尔扎哈倒是不会认错这个专为虚空生物打造的屠刀。  
虚空的生存法则简直是为卡萨丁量身定做的。他分明有着在虚空化的世界之后都能如鱼得水的生存下去，爬到巅峰的能力。但是他却总是和虚空唱反调。  
玛尔扎哈为此扼腕。不知道卡萨丁进化到这种程度，还能剩下多少属于本我的部分。或许在他面前的，只是空有卡萨丁外表的一个驱壳。里面藏着一位新的虚空生物，它在与卡萨丁的鏖战中取得了胜利，成为了这具身体的主人。  
“这里是冥府吗？还是虚空产的。”玛尔扎哈打趣道。他不知道自己是从昏迷中苏醒，还是在真正的地底世界与卡萨丁重逢。至少那些恼人的虚空能量现在似乎没有在他的身体里横冲直撞了。谢天谢地，他有那么一瞬间觉得自己大脑皮层的勾回都要在这些虚空物的精神冲击之下被铲成一片荒原。  
卡萨丁依旧保持着沉默。玛尔扎哈暂时将注意力放回到了自己身上。他动了动脖子，发现他还处在被吊着的状态，只是现在束缚着他的不再是虚空的能量光束，而是像触手或者触须之类的东西。粘液从光滑的表皮滑落，滴到了他的衣服和围巾上。他得祈祷这些液体并不是消化液。不过如果他已经死了，烧坏衣服这种事情也就无关紧要了。  
“嗨，能解释一下现在是什么情况吗？现在是瓦罗兰史还是虚空史多少年？我想我应该还是拥有知情权的。看在我救了你一次的份上，你得提供相应的情报。或许如果你不乐意说话，把我放下来，我自己绕几圈看看周围环境也可以。”  
玛尔扎哈在说完这句话之后，鼓动了一下鼻翼。他被虚空强行剥夺的五感正在逐渐回归原位。渐渐地，他嗅到了空间里弥漫的，来自虚空物的血液独有的腥味，把整个洞穴里本来就不那么新鲜的地底空气变得更加潮湿，浑浊，令人作呕。  
视线往脚下瞟的时候，玛尔扎哈才发现他之前坐着的，由人类尸体堆积而成的小山，已经完全改头换面，变成了一座由虚空生物的残骸构建起的新的废堆。虫翅的截面和被切碎的肢体里渗出各式各样色彩丰富的的虚空血液，从高处往低处淌去，像是被失手打翻的调色盘，硬生生的给这个单调的地底世界带来了一丝以死亡为基调的生机。  
悉悉索索的声音从破损的，类似几丁质的甲壳下面传来。犹如初生的丝蚕般脆弱的新生纤维体正缓慢的探出它们身体的一部分。这些刚刚出生的虚空生物弱小得让人毫无猎杀的兴趣。现在在他们面前，并没有任何还能够举起骨刺，或者是亮出尖牙的成熟虚空体。这个地洞除了是一个旧虚空的乱葬岗之外，还是一个用于新虚空诞生的巢穴。  
犹如炼狱的场景让玛尔扎哈感到了一阵锥心刺骨的寒意从他颤抖的灵魂深处腾起。鼻尖上的粘液带来的凉意让他胆战心惊。  
他听不见那个的声音了。原本被蒙上一层混沌的视野此时无比清晰。以前盘旋在脑内嗡嗡作响的低语者安静得像一只被掐死的蝇虫。  
有什么东西离开了。但其他东西依旧存在着，在这个空间里。  
玛尔扎哈不知道卡萨丁到底在他失去意识这段时间里屠戮了多少虚空产物，它们流的血兴许能够让雷克河涨上一尺。他甚至不知道卡萨丁是否还活着，又或者还是那个他“熟识”的旧人类。  
玛尔扎哈本能的想要逃离这个虚空地狱。他尝试着寻找一个支点，于是开始用脚尖触碰底下的尸块。但是这些刚好尸堆最上层堆砌的都是腐烂软体，轻轻一碰就顺着外力向下凹陷，根本无法提供立足之处。  
他徒劳的挣扎着，被挂在半空的身体彷徨的在左右摇摆。  
卡萨丁此时终于有了动作。他伸出了回收了冥界之刃的右手，掐住了玛尔扎哈藏在围巾之下的纤细脖颈，用蛮力把他拉到了自己的面前。  
可怖的，布满深色触手的面庞兀然在玛尔扎哈眼前放大。卡萨丁张开了他的嘴，血红色的口腔内壁上镶满了细碎的尖牙，犹如梦魇般向玛尔扎哈袭来，让他差点失声尖叫出来。  
让玛尔扎哈艰难的遏制住惊叫冲动的，是卡萨丁已经二度异化成猩红色的眼睛。在一双如同那个存在一般深邃的眼睛注视之下，玛尔扎哈能感受到一股灼人的温度迅速的席卷了他整个身体。  
那是注视着死物和食物的眼神。在现在的卡萨丁眼里，他和一块从虚空生物身上割下来的肉块没什么两样。他兴许下一秒就要成为那些堆积在洞里的尸体中的一员。  
卡萨丁想把他吃了。玛尔扎哈能感同身受他的行为受到最原始的欲望的驱使。这和被饿意驱赶，从另一个宇宙降临到符文大陆的虚空生物没什么两样。  
玛尔扎哈恍然间意识到了他的使命。献身于新神，让他的血肉成为卡萨丁再次进化的原料。  
他的觉悟降临的是如此的迅速，而他的身体亦如聆听到了召唤，诚实的体现出了身为一个食物应有的，将自己变得美味的自觉。  
玛尔扎哈体内的肾上腺激素在一瞬间达到了峰值，浑身上下的浅棕色皮肤都被五脏六腑迸发出热度蒸出了浅淡的红色，像是一颗被迅速催熟的蛇果。卡萨丁异化之后的舌头上生长着暗藏着尖刺的吸盘，让他能轻而易举的虏住玛尔扎哈，即使对方没有丝毫想要逃跑的念头在里面。  
玛尔扎哈右边锁骨往上的凹陷处因为被撕咬而迸出了血沫。  
卡萨丁这一口咬得实则是深，尖锐的牙齿刺破了脆弱的表皮和真皮，直接触碰到了皮下组织里藏匿的毛细血管甚至再往下的锁骨下动脉。属于人类的鲜红色血液静静的从撕裂的伤口处淌了出来。如果玛尔扎哈的周围还有其他能够与卡萨丁一绝死战的虚空生物嗅到这股新鲜的铁锈味的话，它们一定会像浅滩的鲨鱼一样，迅速的聚集到玛尔扎哈身边，将他咬成碎末。  
玛尔扎哈觉得疼，但又不是那种难以忍受的，让他想要撕心裂肺的发出濒死的绝望吼叫的疼。痛觉传导在有限的神经网里举办的竞速赛跑之中完全处于下风，窒息感，和即将迎来高潮的快感早就已经填满了他被虚空侵蚀了大半的脑子。从玛尔扎哈抿紧的唇齿间溢出的是绵长的喘息和呻吟。赤色的血痕从他的锁骨处蜿蜒向下，与他皮肤上渗出的薄汗糅合在一起从起伏的胸腔上饱满的棕色乳首上坠落。  
他早就已经有了心理准备。无论是被纯粹的虚空造物吃掉，还是被后天演化的虚空人类吃掉都无所谓。他曾无数次的想象过自己的结局：被拉入永不见天日的深海，在肺泡因为高压即将爆裂的那一瞬间在深渊恐惧的胃里被强酸融化，或是在光天化日众目睽睽之下，像被太阳光蒸发一样，被看不见的魔物啃噬殆尽……这些都有可能是他一直以来被掩盖的未来，玛尔扎哈对此无比认同，并欣然接受。  
以前靠想象就能达到颅内高潮的场景如今即将要发生。玛尔扎哈全身上下都在激烈的颤抖着。他既兴奋又害怕，大脑因为失去稳定的氧气供应而逐渐意识模糊。他不知道自己能在卡萨丁嚼下多少口肉的时候还保持着清醒，也不知道对方是否有耐心慢慢的将他的皮肉从骨架上剥去。以卡萨丁的性格，他可能很快就会选择将他一刀捅死之后扔到一旁。他如果在被刺穿心脏之前就把自己吓死了，一定会错很多的乐趣。  
这个空间失去了原本的虚空能量之后，玛尔扎哈引以为傲的预知能力似乎也受到了影响。虽然那本来并非是虚空的力量——太阳在给与了他与众不同的双眼的同时，也挖走了他的心。所幸替虚空卖命不需要他有心，所以玛尔扎哈才能兢兢业业的在虚空的庇护之下活到今天。  
但现在他只是一个弃子。他失去了与不可名状之物的联系，他的未来重新被笼罩在了迷雾之中。他甚至不能预知卡萨丁的动作，所以对卡萨丁在咬下了第一口之后，就收回了他锋利的牙齿的举动表示不解。  
——你已经无药可救。  
卡萨丁的声音像是一股逆行的电流，突然的从他的大脑皮层掠过，留下酥麻的余韵，犹如神谕般让他回味无穷。玛尔扎哈即刻停止了痉挛，瞪大了他原本已经虚无到容不下任何东西的双眼。他发现卡萨丁的面部确实是没有其他的动作，于是即使在喉咙被捏住之时，发出了断断续续的，表示惊叹的声音。  
卡萨丁放开了扼住玛尔扎哈脖子的手，转而搂住了对方有着精瘦腹肌的腰。他把玛尔扎哈从固执的纠缠着他的触手里扯了出来，将他抱到了自己的腿上。卡萨丁的目光顺着已经蔓延到腰部的血红色，一直延伸到了柔软的小腹，还有深紫色的先知围裙下已经挺立的不可说部位。  
卡萨丁不得不承认是玛尔扎哈的血的味道，让他在与虚空化的兽性之中寻回了自己的理智。如果玛尔扎哈像他之前猎杀了无数只的虚空生物一样挣扎，反抗，嘶吼，他体内在虚空和本我之间维持的脆弱平衡大概会被打破。虐杀与进食的本能会在他意识清醒之前就把玛尔扎哈干净利落的结果掉，届时虚空先知便会如他本人所愿，成为一具破破烂烂的尸体。  
他说玛尔扎哈已经无药可救。实际上他们都是。  
“卡萨丁……卡萨丁。”脱离了束缚之后的玛尔扎哈所干的第一件事情并不是感谢。他捧起卡萨丁面目全非的，被虚空触手和硬甲覆盖的脸，手指轻轻的抚摸着断节相接的部分，发出了由衷的赞叹，“你不知道你自己有多像一个‘怪物’。”  
——谢谢。你也是。  
卡萨丁依然是没有动嘴。他知道玛尔扎哈听得见他的声音。他的脑子是他病的最重的地方。  
“我该称你为什么。符文大陆的英雄，还是虚空新的主人。”  
——……这不重要。  
“当然重要。”玛尔扎哈的露出一抹暧昧的笑容。他的身上丝毫没有刚刚脱离生死的分界线的劫后余生的紧张感，温热的身体柔软的像一条缠住卡萨丁手脚的毒蛇，却散发着比那种冷血的爬行动物更加致命的诱惑。  
玛尔扎哈抽出了他一直别在后腰的匕首，并随手将它扔到了他身后那堆散发着腥臭味的虚空尸堆上。随后脱去了身上并不繁琐的先知装束，露出了姣好的面庞与蜜色的肌肤，绀蓝色的眼睛里翻滚着灼人的欲潮。  
“你有一把比我的手上的匕首更加锋利的刀，先生。我希望你能用它，把我温柔的杀死。”  
玛尔扎哈垂下头，试图在一片扭曲的触手之中寻找卡萨丁的嘴。它们并不柔软，上面还盖着坚硬的外壳，也许在深处还藏着骇人的毒刺。莫名其妙的被蛰了几下的玛尔扎哈放弃了想要亲吻卡萨丁的念头，干脆开始用舌头直接舔起了对方脸上所有他能够触碰的地方。  
——疯子。  
但卡萨丁并未试图阻止玛尔扎哈的挑逗行为。甚至用力的掐住了对方在他身上扭动的腰，把玛尔扎哈紧紧的禁锢在了他的身上犹如荆棘与藤蔓一般的虚空触手上。  
玛尔扎哈把舔得有些发麻的舌头收了回去。他的嘴巴有点干，但他还是执著于亲口把话说出来，“你没有拒绝。那便是接受。”  
卡萨丁对虚空生物是残忍的，但他对人类的爱永远是仁慈又慷慨。他能给予虚空物它们最厌恶的死亡，自然也能够施舍情动的先知一场疯狂的性爱。  
——试试看。你是否懂得取悦我。拿出你欺瞒全知全能的虚空神的本领……先知。你从来没有真正的服从过虚空神，对吗？  
在玛尔扎哈扬起头，露出纤细又脆弱的脖颈，试图舔舐他的猩红色的眼珠之时，卡萨丁脸上最粗的一条触手兀然塞进了他半张的嘴里。被提出质问又被粗暴的封锁了回答的先知发出不满的呜咽声，刚刚为了湿润口腔而分泌的津液从无法闭合的牙关中淌出。  
玛尔扎哈想要用手把异物从口里拉扯出去，但新的触手很快的攀到了他的身上，将他的手给紧紧的缠住并用力的向背后凹去，最后将他的双手卡死在了身后。  
卡萨丁用自己的手掰开了玛尔扎哈先前夹在他腰侧的腿，用比手指更加灵巧的虚空软体探入了对方藏在柔软臀瓣中间的后穴。玛尔扎哈的身体在异物突进的一瞬间变得有些僵硬，但是他很快就在触手无规则的搅动之下软了腰，口中发出被限制的呜咽声。  
说着要他取悦自己，实际上却根本没有给他自己动的机会。玛尔扎哈忽然警觉，卡萨丁所谓的那些回答，说不定都是他的臆想，是他对自己迅速变节的诘问。虚空的新主人从头至尾都未曾开口说过一句话。他只不过是在配合自己正在发作的病态性欲。  
当玛尔扎哈以为卡萨丁只是单纯的想要用身体的其他部位侵犯他的嘴和后穴的时候，他惊恐地发现那些埋在他体内的触手似乎拥有生长的能力。它们似乎要贯穿他整个身体，在他所意想不到的地方交汇。  
玛尔扎哈感觉他的心，肺，胃，肠，脾都被搅到了一起，器脏错位带来的异样，让他有自己的肚子已经被搅成另一个脑子的形状的错觉。他的心脏已经被植入了新的，不属于他本身人类部分创造出来的血管和经脉，只要稍微有异常举动，这个仍在不知疲惫的搏动的器官就能被卡萨丁像捏虫子一样捏爆。它现在已经在被卡萨丁肆意的玩弄了——玛尔扎哈想，他也许会因为心脏被推到了肠子下面造成的内部系统紊乱而死亡。  
但玛尔扎哈并不畏惧死亡。卡萨丁的一举一动只会让他更加心潮澎湃。他像一个普通的成年男性一样，在激烈的快感刺激之下毫无保留的在卡萨丁面前射了出来。那些溅在玛尔扎哈褐色的小腹和大腿上的水和蛋白液的结合体很快就被卡萨丁身上的虚空触手吸得一干二净。无论是血，汗，涎水还是精液，任何从玛尔扎哈身体里榨出来的水分都被对方一视同仁的照单全收。  
卡萨丁不会因为玛尔扎哈即将脱水而亡就停下他的动作。他把已经软的像是全身骨头都碎掉了的玛尔扎哈的脑袋按到了了方才他身下的漆黑王座上，上面挂着的一个虚空生物的头颅上还在滴着血，未干涸的血污沾到了玛尔扎哈酡红色的脸颊上，随后滑落到他的嘴边。  
如同在大塞中迷路的玛尔扎哈渴求任何和水沾边的东西。他下意识的舔了舔嘴角，试图获取一点湿润的救赎。他根本尝不出任何的味道，却依然发出餍足的呼噜声，因为玛尔扎哈能够感受到属于卡萨丁的那一部分正在流入他的身体，和他的血液交融在一起。  
玛尔扎哈甚至没有留心到方才他的眼睛差点因为过激的顶冲而撞到面前突起的骨刺上，毕竟他会以一个瞎子的身份活下去的前提是他能够活过这次仪式。他现在仅是对卡萨丁主动对他身体的索取而感到发自内心的愉悦。  
玛尔扎哈想要再靠近一点这个由他亲手创造出的神。如果只需看一眼就会疯狂，那么把眼睛挖掉就能一直留在他的身边。反正玛尔扎哈也不再需要它们了。  
他想要主动的把自己的眼睛往尖刺上撞，却被卡萨丁扯住头发一把拉了回去。  
——虚空也许允许你耍些无意义的小花招。但我需要的是绝对的服从。  
玛尔扎哈在一片混沌之中，仿佛又听到了卡萨丁的声音。他的视线被黑色的血液和眼泪所模糊，只能看见两个红色的光点在缓慢地向他靠近。  
“只要你能将我埋葬。你永远都会是我的主人。”  
他将会是卡萨丁第一个，也是最后一个虔诚的信徒，期许着自己能和新的虚空之主一起留在深渊里逐渐腐烂，或者迎来新生。

（end）


End file.
